


A Little Late

by sodapeach



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i stuck every possible kind of fluff in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach
Summary: Seungwoo is sure he only cares for Seungsik a normal amount.OrThe five times Seungwoo didn’t realize he was in love with Seungsik, and the one time he figured it out.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 27
Kudos: 320





	A Little Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I am very much out of practice so I wanted to write something that was so fluffy that one of yall would want to throw me in jail. I don’t know if this succeeded, but I hope so!

_ One _

Seungsik felt like home. 

Being next to him made Seungwoo feel like a complete person, but he definitely wasn’t in love with him or anything like that. 

They weren’t dating, they were just best friends who spent a lot of time together. Lots of people had friends who they cared for that much. It wasn’t unusual or different.

When Seungsik came home after work, the air in the room changed. It became much warmer and brighter than it was when he wasn’t there, but Seungwoo couldn’t help but notice that his ball of warmth looked tired and drained like he was running low on batteries.

“What’s wrong?”

Seungsik smiled weakly. “It was just a long day.”

“Do you wanna do something?”

He shook his head. “I think I’m just going to go to bed.”

“I’ll put on a movie for you,” Seungwoo offered. “If you fall asleep, I’ll even carry you to your room so you don’t have to get up.”

Seungsik laughed and rolled his eyes. “I’m too big to be carried.”

Seungwoo extended his arms out to tease him. “You wanna bet?”

He waved him off and bent his body away like he knew Seungwoo’s spidery fingers would have gone straight for his sides because Seungwoo had every intention of tickling him until he saw him smile again or else he would have to throw him older his shoulder and tote him into the living room himself.

But it was enough to make Seungsik forget about being alone. They had that effect on each other, as good friends who cared deeply in a way that was totally like everyone else.

“A movie,” he asked, his eyes shifting.

“Mhm,” Seungwoo hummed before leaning forward cutely and twisting his head around until his nose was under Seungsik’s chin. “And I’ll buy you food.”

“I like food,” he said shyly. “And movies.”

“What kind of food and movies,” Seungwoo asked, batting his eyes. Truthfully, he knew everything Seungsik liked, but this was about making him feel better.

“Chicken? And a comedy?” 

Seungwoo nodded. “Go take a shower and change, and I’ll call for food.”

Seungsik looked relieved, and Seungwoo gave him a friendly peck on the cheek before he left as if to remind him that he was home and there was nothing more to stress about.

Seungwoo took care of everything. He called for the food delivery, and he set out a couple of beers for them, but he let Seungsik pick the movie once they finished eating.

They then piled up together on the couch where they were the most comfortable. Seungwoo put his head on Seungsik’s shoulder while he searched through Netflix for something to watch.

“I think we’ve watched everything,” he mused.

“We should go see something new,” Seungwoo agreed, his eyes closed like he was the one in danger of falling asleep.

“You want to?”

“We haven’t gone anywhere in a while,” he said. “I think you like staying home.”

“You could go without me,” Seungsik said.

“I don’t want to go anywhere with you,” he said, looking up at him.

Seungsik pretended to ignore him, but he saw his smile even from that angle. “Well you can’t go without me tomorrow. I’ve seen everything on Netflix.”

“What if I go without you tomorrow,” he teased. “Then I can come back and recite the whole movie from memory like they did in the olden days.”

“The olden days?” Seungsik laughed. “What are you, the village elder?”

“Yes, and as the village elder, you have to listen to me,” he said.

“Oh? What’s your first order, then?”

“You go to the movies with me tomorrow night,” he said.

“It’s a date,” Seungsik laughed.

He looked like he was already feeling better, and that’s all Seungwoo wanted. 

Once Seungsik picked the movie, they turned the lights off and covered themselves in a large, warm blanket. It was enough to almost knock him out, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open in case he had to keep his promise of carrying Seungsik to bed.

But before he could doze off, he felt Seungsik’s head slip down on his shoulder and his arm slide behind his back like he had every intention of falling asleep while holding his roommate.  _ That’s ok. I’ll carry you. _

The movie ended, and he was left with an empty room filled with the sound of sleepy breaths and soft snoring.  _ Asleep already? It’s only 9:30.  _

He was cute when he slept. The corners of his mouth that were always turned up like a puppy when he smiled, pulled his face down into a full pout while he dreamt of things he wouldn’t remember. He made Seungwoo feel at peace, and he was glad they lived together. He was glad he was the only one allowed to see him like this.

But he had a job to do, and that job was to get Seungsik tucked safely into bed. Luckily, Seungsik slept like a dead man, and nothing on Earth could wake him so when Seungwoo scooped him up in his arms and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he didn’t even grumble.

Getting him to his room was a difficult task, and he almost dropped him several times, but as soon as he got in reach of the bed, he found the strength to carry on. He flopped Seungsik’s unconscious body onto the mattress and dragged him around until his head found the pillow. He pulled the covers over him and kissed him on the forehead goodnight before leaving to go to bed himself. As he turned to leave, a hand reached out clumsily and grabbed his arm, sliding down to find his hand.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

“Get some sleep,” Seungwoo said, giving his fingers a squeeze.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_ Two _

The movie theater was crowded because apparently there was a new release everyone had been dying to see. Everyone except for the two people who only went out because they had scraped the bottom of Netflix and needed something else to watch, at least. 

That’s the reason Seungwoo told himself why he wanted to go out with Seungsik so bad. Because they had nothing else to watch. It wasn’t a date night. It was just two guys going to the movies together. 

They were pushed together by the crowd of moviegoers, and Seungwoo instinctively grabbed Seungsik’s hand so he wouldn’t lose him. He was so stressed about trying to get around all of those people, he didn’t even feel his own fingers slide into a locked grip like he was holding onto him more to keep himself calm than anything, but Seungsik was used to him clinging onto him. Seungwoo was supposed to be the tough one in their friendship, but anyone who knew them knew it was bullshit. He couldn’t function without him.

“What should we watch,” Seungsik asked to distract him from the way he scanned the packed building with dread.

“Anything but whatever they’re going to,” he said.

“Maybe I wanted to see that one.”

Seungwoo paled. He couldn’t say no, but he already felt like he was suffocating and they were still only in the lobby.

“I’m just kidding,” Seungsik laughed. “Hold on let me see what’s almost done running. Those usually have the least amount of people because everyone’s already seen them.”

Seungwoo relaxed as Seungsik pulled out his phone with his free hand that he wasn’t clinging onto.

“Hm, there’s just a horror movie.”

“We can’t watch that you’ll get scared,” he teased.

“I will not!” Seungsik shouted. “You’re one to talk.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said. “I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Except large crowds?” He asked, giving his hand a squeeze. 

Seungwoo frowned and pulled away. “I’m not scared. I was just worried about losing you.”

Saying it out loud made his whole body cringe. Why was he so cheesy? He was sure it was Seungsik’s fault. He brought it out of him.

_ “Aigoooo,”  _ Seungsik exclaimed. He reached out and put his arms around his waist specifically to annoy him and pulled him into a hug. “Come here you big baby.”

Seungwoo tried to wiggle away, but he didn’t  _ really  _ want to. That was their pattern. He let Seungsik pretend to annoy him and baby him, and he pretended to be annoyed and babied. It was all for pretend. He was sure of it.

“Let’s go before you start crying,” Seungsik said.

“I hate you,” he said under his breath.

“No you don’t.”

Seungwoo smiled to himself as they walked towards the ticket counter. “You’re so annoying.”

Seungsik wrinkled his nose into an eye smile. “You’re just mad that I’m right.”

“You are  _ not  _ right,” he said.

“I’m right.”

_ “No,”  _ Seungwoo insisted.

_ “Yes.” _

_ “No you’re not.” _

_ “Yes I am.” _

_ “Oh my god.” _

Once they got their tickets, they headed to the snack bar. It was a law that they would have to blow a whole paycheck’s worth of money on overpriced popcorn and candy.

“Do you want nachos,” Seungwoo asked, mostly to himself, but whatever the other said would probably help him decide if _he_ wanted them.

“What if we spill the cheese sauce,” he said.

“That’s true,” he said. “No nachos.”

“Hot dogs?”

“Hmmm,” Seungwoo said. “Are we eating after this?”

“Oh yeah, I didn’t think about that,” he said. “What about churros then? That’s just a snack.”

“Churros are good,” he said. “What kind of popcorn are we getting?”

“Half butter, half cheese?” 

“Cheese?” Seungwoo asked.

“You’re the one who wanted nachos,” he said.

“That’s true,” he admitted. “I did want nachos.”

“It’s because you’re so cheesy,” Seungsik said.

“That’s it, I’m going home,” he pouted.

“Am I supposed to go watch this by myself and then come home and recite it to you like the olden days?”

“No, I can’t let you watch this by yourself,” Seungwoo said. “You’ll get scared.”

Seungsik huffed.  _ “I will not.” _

“I’m really glad we didn’t get nachos,” Seungwoo whispered, grimacing in the dark theater as the movie played on the screen. A character’s organs flopped on the ground, giving a little bounce as they landed. “Or hot dogs.”

“This is disgusting,” Seungsik added. 

They both winced as a man’s arm was flung across the screen.

“This isn’t even scary,” he said. “It’s just gross.”

“I think someone behind us just puked,” he said looking over his shoulder.

Seungwoo covered his mouth and gagged. “Oh my god, I can smell it.”

“Don’t!” he pleaded in a sharp whisper. Seungsik grabbed him and pulled him up. They ditched their snacks and ran out before Seungwoo could throw up on one of the seats. 

Once they got out of the theater, Seungwoo doubled over, supporting himself on his knees. The color had completely drained from his face as his stomach churned. That was the one thing he couldn’t handle. The smell of…

“Are you okay,” Seungsik asked, rubbing his back.

“Yeah,” he gasped. “I’m fine now.”

“You wanna just go?”

“No, we should finish the movie,” Seungwoo said.

“Do you  _ want  _ to finish the movie?”

“No,” he said. “But I don’t want you to have to go home because of me.”

“But I like being home with you.”

Seungwoo’s eyes fluttered open. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was in his chest, but he was sure it was just indigestion. It was probably the popcorn his body was rejecting. It couldn’t have been anything else.

_ Three _

They took a taxi home instead of bothering with the bus. Seungwoo’s stomach was in knots from the  _ experience _ , but it was worse than it should have been. He felt unsettled. Unnerved. 

He couldn’t look out of the window without feeling dizzy so he stared down at his own hands, too embarrassed to speak. He was supposed to be the strong one, and they had had to leave early because he got a _ tummy ache _ .

The phone in his pocket vibrated, and he reached around to pull it out.

_ Seungsik: are you okay _

Seungwoo turned to him and smiled weakly. “I’m fine.”

“Just checking,” he said. 

Seungwoo closed his eyes. He wished he was close enough to put his head on his shoulder, but that would require one of them to take the middle seat, and that would have been weird without a third person back there with them.

He felt a finger slip around his pinky for comfort, and he smiled to himself instinctively.

“Do you think you can eat?” Seungsik asked.

He nodded. “I think so. Do you wanna go somewhere?”

“No, I think we should go home,” he said. “We can make something though.”

“That’s fine with me,” Seungwoo said.

“I’m going to make you drink something for your stomach,” he said.

Seungwoo frowned and shook his head. “You and your healthy grass water.”

“It’s just ginger tea,” he laughed. “You’re being a big baby tonight, aren’t you.”

“I need soju and for you to stop trying to baby me,” he pouted. “I have a reputation to uphold.”

“To who,” Seungsik laughed. He unhooked his finger and folded his arms across his chest playfully. “If you’re too good to be babied then I take it back.”

“I never said that,” he said, reaching across the backseat shamelessly, taking his hand back. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“No, you said...,” he teased.

“I didn’t say anything,” Seungwoo said. “You’re hallucinating things. You probably have a fever. Should we go to the hospital?”

“Do I need to drop you off at the hospital,” the driver asked, knocking them both out of their bubble.

“No, sorry, he’s just being annoying,” Seungsik said. 

“I’m not annoying,” Seungwoo grumbled. “You’re annoying.”

“You two make a great couple,” the driver mused with a chuckle. “You remind me of me and my wife when we were young.”

_ We’re not together. _

That’s what Seungwoo would have said if his mouth would have opened, but his lips were glued shut. The statement jarred him in a way he wasn’t expecting because they had to hear that all the time from their friends and families.  _ You two should date. You’re like a married couple. You belong together. You’re attached at the hip. I thought you were dating. I wish I had what you guys have.  _ He heard it all the time, but this perfect stranger completely derailed him.

“Thanks,” Seungsik said, used to it too. It was better to accept it than have to have the conversation where they explained that they were  _ really  _ just friends and that they  _ really  _ weren’t dating. They certainly weren’t  _ married.  _ He turned to Seungwoo and lowered his voice. “So am I the husband or the wife?”

Seungwoo cracked a smile.  _ “Please.” _

“It’s a valid question,” he whispered.

“We’re both the husband,” he whispered back. “Now leave me alone.”

_ “No.” _

But if he was honest, he never wanted him to leave him alone ever because they were best friends, and that was just how things were.

When they got home, his stomach was settled, but Seungsik insisted on making him drink something anyway. 

“I’m fine,” Seungwoo insisted.

“You turned green,” he said while taking off his coat. “I saw it in person.”

“I did not,” he said. “You need to have your eyes checked.”

“You’re being a bully, and I was just trying to make you feel better,” Seungsik whined.

“I do feel better. You did good. Now go find something to do while I make us something to eat,” Seungwoo said, shooing him off.

“Why should I have to leave?” 

“Because I feel bad for ruining our date night, and I need an excuse to make you do the dishes,” he said cutely.

“Any night’s a date night when I spend it with you,” he said, leaning forward to boop their noses. “But I’m not doing the dishes.”

Seungwoo rubbed the tip of his nose that tingled from the touch. “That tickles.”

“Want me to do it again,” he leaned into him again, and something about having their faces so close together even though they had been like that thousands of times made him nervous. He stepped back anxiously and hid his face that warmed suddenly. “Or not…”

Seungwoo waved him off casually. “Go change or something.”

“Always making me change clothes,” he grumbled, wandering off to his room. “What is this, a boutique?”

“You’re the one who likes to live in his pajamas,” Seungwoo called out.

“So do you! I don’t see you changing clothes!” 

“That’s because I’m about to cook, and I don’t want mine to smell like grease!” 

“That’s reasonable I guess, but that’s still super annoying!”

“Put on your pajamas!”

Seungwoo smiled to himself as he opened up the fridge. They didn’t really have anything except for leftovers, but leftovers could be stir fried. Everything tasted better when thrown into a pan together and stir fried.

“What are you making?”

Seungwoo jumped as he felt the arms go around his waist, but he relaxed once the familiar chin rest on his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

Seungsik hummed. “It looks like it.”

“Hey,” he said. He turned his head to glare at him, his nose grazing the younger’s cheek. “You don’t have to eat it.”

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Seungsik said. 

“You’re not invited anymore,” he said, giving his cheek a peck before returning to his cooking. “This is all for me.”

“Selfish,” he grumbled as he pulled away.

“Where are you going,” Seungwoo asked, noticing the cold that took his place, and he didn’t like it at all.

“To call for backup,” he said pulling his phone out, and when Seungwoo frowned because his feelings were a little hurt that he didn’t want to eat his food, he continued. “I feel like we need dumplings to go with this.”

“There aren’t any in the freezer?” 

“Do you want frozen dumplings or do you want to order some,” he said pointedly.

Seungwoo made a grand gesture with the hand that was holding the spatula. “By all means.”

“Thank you,” he said smugly.

“And get some soup.”

“Who’s paying for soup?” Seungsik asked.

“You are,” Seungwoo said over his shoulder.

“Tch,” he said. “I think I’ve been scammed.”

“That’s because you were,” Seungwoo said quietly to himself with a clever smile while Seungsik ordered them some extras to go with Seungwoo’s mystery stir fry.

Once all the food was ready (and delivered), they sat down together to eat. The meal tasted better than it looked, and Seungwoo counted that as a win. 

Seungsik looked happiest when he ate, and he was glad he got to be there with him eating real food instead of popcorn and movie theater nachos.

His cheeks were round as he chewed, and Seungwoo couldn’t decide if he looked more like a puppy or a hamster. It was probably an even combination of both, and he adored that about him. He was happy to have such a cute friend in his life to share a meal with.

“You’re staring at me,” Seungsik said.

Seungwoo blinked, flustered. “You have a sesame seed on your chin.”

“Do I,” he asked, brushing at his face.

_ Nope. _

_ Four _

Seungwoo placed the weight back into the rack. His whole body ached in a million different ways, and he swore he would never go to the gym again. He didn’t care if his body shriveled into waste, he was  _ done. _

Until he looked into the mirror in the locker room and saw how good he looked with his veins spread across his arms like beefy spider webs. He knew that meant he probably needed to drink more water, but damn he looked good.

He took his phone out and took a few mirror selfies while he flexed in different ways, making himself look more toned than he actually was. But regretfully, he had no one to send them to. 

_ Maybe if you would stop spending so much time at home and go out to find a boyfriend, you would have someone to send these to. _

But he didn’t want a boyfriend. He wasn’t lonely enough to want to date, and he wasn’t bored enough to casually entertain the idea either. 

Actually the idea of dating someone absolutely made his skin crawl. The concept of meeting someone, getting over his nerves, getting to know them, having them get to know him, and all of the other stressful parts that came with it seemed more unpleasant than it was worth. If there was a way he could skip to the part where they were comfortable together, then maybe he could consider it, but that was impossible.

So instead of a boyfriend, he posted his pictures on instagram where his friends could be jealous of how in shape he was. #gymlife #workout #hustleformuscle 

As amusing as that was, it was getting late, and he wanted to get home and shower in his own apartment. 

He threw on his jacket and headed out. He always walked to the gym and back because it was only a few blocks away and taking the bus there felt counterproductive. 

It was cold outside and had started to snow. He worried that Seungsik was working late again, and he didn’t like the idea of him taking the bus home in the snow. He had nightmares about black ice, and he wasn’t sure if the road could be trusted, but he decided not to text him because it wouldn’t help anything to show that he was worried. If anything, it would just give him something new to tease him about.

He pouted to himself. He was always teasing him and then babying Seungwoo as if he wasn’t the oldest. And the tallest. And the strongest. Their other friends practically bullied Seungsik, but how was it that he could get away with bullying  _ him,  _ he wondered. 

He walked home, busy arguing with Seungsik in his head, and he was less than a block away when he saw a car pull up in front of his apartment building. He pulled his hood up over his head because something about it filled him with a sense of doom. He was uneasy, and he couldn’t place why.

They probably weren’t going to jump out and mug him. It was an expensive looking car, and if someone drove an expensive looking car, they were probably more likely to jump persons with political or business related interests. Seungwoo wasn’t a CEO on a jog or a young aide sneaking off to cover up an affair. He worked at an elementary school. If the car was for him, maybe it was a wealthy parent wanting to bribe him to boost their kid’s grades. If someone  _ did  _ want to bribe him, he certainly wouldn’t say no. He could use the money to get him and Seungsik a better refrigerator. One with double doors and an ice dispenser.

But someone did get out of the car. He squinted, and under the streetlight he saw Seungsik smiling and waving to the driver.  _ Ahh, someone drove him home. _

He knew exactly who it was, but he couldn’t remember his name. All he knew was that he was some rich brat Seungsik worked at the company with who wasn’t good enough for him. He had mentioned him before a few times. He said the guy had flirted with him harmlessly and stopped by his desk a few times on his breaks. They had even had lunch together apparently, but it was nothing serious, he had said. He said that he was just being nice, but Seungwoo knew a one-sided crush when he saw one. They were always so painfully obvious and embarrassing to look at, and Seungsik was clearly the object of one.

It seemed he let him take him home, so things were getting friendlier than he thought. And he looked so happy too, not like someone who didn’t want to be there. Seungwoo sighed as his heart sank.  _ I hope he’s nice to you. If he ever says anything bad to you, I’ll kill him and put his body in the river. _

He shivered against the cold and lingered back because he didn’t want to sneak up on Seungsik. He didn’t want him to know he was there at all. 

He saw him lean forward and stick his head back in the car for something.  _ A goodbye kiss maybe? _

He grimaced. He didn’t want to have to think about that.  _ Gross. _

Once Seungsik was inside and the car was gone, he continued towards his building. He wasn’t hiding, he just didn’t want to intrude.

He opened the door to his apartment, and the warm air made his legs feel like they were going to collapse under him. He didn’t realize he was so tired.

“Hey,” Seungsik said, unwrapping the scarf around his own neck. 

“Hey,” he said, unable to look at him. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Okay,” he said, a little thrown off.

Seungwoo went straight for the bathroom and turned the hot water on. He peeled off his clothes and hovered over the sink like he was out of breath. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he felt like his insides were going to fall into pieces. Everything hurt, and he didn’t know why.

_ It’s just the cold. _

Getting snowed on after a workout probably made him feel like garbage, but it didn’t explain the ache in his chest. He stood under the water and hoped it would warm him, but he felt cold from the inside. He clawed at himself like he was literally writhing, but he knew nothing was really wrong with him. 

This wasn’t normal. Nothing felt normal. It wouldn’t be normal again.

_ Five _

He finished showering and decided to get changed and go to bed early. He wasn’t feeling well for some reason, and that wasn’t something he wanted to drag the apartment down with all night. Seungsik would just worry, and if he asked what was wrong, Seungwoo wouldn’t be able to tell him because he didn’t have a clue himself.

“Hey, come in here,” Seungsik called from the living room.

“I’m going to bed early,” he said back.

_ “No,”  _ he whined. “It’s a Friday night. If you go to bed, we have to admit we’re old, and I’m not ready to do that yet.”

Seungwoo wandered back into the living room and forced himself to smile. “Maybe we are old.”

“Speak for yourself,” he said patting the seat next to him. “Come be young with me.”

Seungwoo rolled his eyes. “What kind of a line is that?”

“It worked didn’t it,” he said, referring to the fact that Seungwoo was walking towards him and not towards his own bedroom. “You go to the gym?”

“Yeah,” he said, sitting down. “I had some time.”

“I saw your posts,” Seungsik said. “Let me see.”

Before he could say anything, he already had his hand around Seungwoo’s bicep.

_ “Ohhh, look at you,”  _ he teased. “We’ve got our own Superman in the building.”

Seungwoo laughed weakly, but he wasn’t in the mood to joke around. “I feel like I ate a huge chunk of kryptonite.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think I should just go to bed,” he said.

“Why don’t we put on a movie, and if you fall asleep, I’ll carry you to bed myself.”

Seungwoo snorted. “You can’t carry me.”

“Yes I can,” he said. “I am very strong.”

Seungwoo scrunched his nose and shook his head. 

“I disagree, and we’ve seen everything on Netflix,” he pointed out. 

“That was last week. They probably added more.”

“You think so?” Seungwoo asked.

“Mhm,” he said. “Let me go change out of my work clothes real quick, and don’t go anywhere.”

“You can’t stop me,” he joked.

“If you leave while I’m gone, I’ll go to your room and get in bed with you,” he threatened.

“That sounds  _ awful,”  _ Seungwoo said, slumping back into the couch. It didn’t sound that bad at all actually, once he thought about it.

_ Why did I just think that? _

He shook himself. He was just tired and needy because he didn’t feel well. It happened.

A few minutes later, Seungsik came back and plopped down on the couch next to him. “What are we watching?”

“One of those new movies you claimed exist,” he laughed.

“They do! It’s a new month!”

“I don’t think so,” he teased.

“Look! This wasn’t here before!”

“I’m pretty sure we’ve watched it,” Seungwoo lied.

“I certainly haven’t seen it before,” Seungsik said. “I can’t believe you watched something without me. The betrayal.”

“We don’t have to do everything together,” he said, and it just slipped out. Even he couldn’t hide the fact that his tone was biting. He didn’t know what got into him.

Seungsik’s face dropped as he bit down on both of his lips. “Alright, we don’t.”

“I was kidding,” he said. “I’m sorry it came out like that.”

“It’s fine,” he said, but it was not fine. Seungwoo would not let anyone be mean to Seungsik. Not even himself.

“No, it’s not,” Seungwoo said. “I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t know what got into me.”

_ Don’t you? _

“You’re right,” he said with a thin smile. “We don’t have to do everything together.”

“I like it that way,” Seungwoo said.

“I do too,” he said quietly, not looking at him.

“Can we watch your new movie together?”

“Not if you don’t want to,” Seungsik said.

“I do! Look, I’m ready,” he said, flinging himself onto Seungsik’s lap and wrapping his arms around him. “Hurry up so I can go to sleep and make you sit here all night.”

“What kind of a plan is that,” he said, but he seemed to not be upset with him anymore. Seungwoo wouldn’t make that mistake again.

“A plan for me,” he said cutely.

“You’re despicable,” Seungsik said without a hint of malice. “But now I get to pick the movie.”

_ “Nooo,”  _ he whined. “Your taste is terrible. We had to watch that disgusting horror movie because of you.”

“That was  _ not  _ my idea,” he insisted. “You’re the one who wanted to see something no one was watching.”

“And didn’t we almost have the whole place to ourselves,” he pouted, squeezing him. “Except for that guy who puked.”

“If we wanted to watch a movie alone, why didn’t we just stay home,” Seungsik asked.

“Because we had already seen everything on Netflix,” he said.

Seungsik hummed. “Oh, right.”

“See,” he said, still pouting and clinging onto him.

“Fine, we’re binging Running Man then,” he said.

“Fine.”

They sat quietly for a while, watching the Running Man cast and guests compete with each other. Seungwoo had his head in Seungsik’s lap who was idly running his fingers through his hair. The sadness grew in him again, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and go to sleep until it went away, but his big mouth had other ideas.

“Did you go out tonight,” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“I saw you come home with that guy,” Seungwoo said. “I was just wondering if you had a date you didn’t tell me about.”

“No,” he said thoughtfully. “He offered to drive me home since it was going to snow, and I didn’t feel like saying no.”

“Oh,” Seungwoo said, relieved. “Did you have fun?”

Seungsik laughed. “As fun as one can have when taking a ride home. Why?”

“You just looked happy,” he said. “I was wondering if you were interested in him.”

“Is that what’s got you in such a bad mood?” He asked, and Seungwoo immediately regretted saying anything the moment his heart started to panic. “Are you worried I won’t be around as much anymore?”

_ “No,”  _ he said.

_ “Aigoooo,”  _ Seungsik said dramatically. “Our Seungwoo is worried he’s going to be left all by himself!”

Seungwoo wiggled to get away from the teasing, but Seungsik’s fingers went into his sides. “Hey!”

“Oh my goodness,” he said using baby talk. “Him’s is so upset over me in a stwange man’s car!”

“Stop this!” he squirmed, but Seungsik was too quick. He leaned down to pepper Seungwoo’s face with sloppy playful kisses in order to annoy him like he had done a thousand times with the intention of annoying him.

But none of those times did Seungwoo dare turn his face towards him until that moment. 

At first, it was just an accidental graze of their lips that should have sent one of them squealing in agony into the other room like an embarrassed child. Except they both froze. Seungsik pulled back a little bit, unsure of what to make of the situation, but Seungwoo pushed himself up to find his mouth again.

The first kiss made his whole body tense. It was new and unfamiliar, and he wasn’t sure what he was doing, but what he did know was that it felt  _ good.  _ It felt better than any moment he could think back to in the few seconds they both waited for the other to react. Someone had to react.

He reached his hands up and cupped Seungsik’s cheeks to pull him down to him. He hadn’t jerked away yet so it was probably okay, he thought. And then Seungsik opened his mouth slightly, and he thought he was going to say something or start screaming in horror, but instead, he realized, he was kissing him back.

In a matter of seconds, an accident had them both in a tangle of kisses that were both gentle and desperate at the same time. It was new. It was different, but it felt like home. Seungsik felt like home.

He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he didn’t want it to stop. 

This couldn’t be them, could it?

_ + _

Seungwoo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down to his chest. He was out of breath and terrified. If his mind could slow down, he could think, but it raced out of control as he thought of all the ways their friendship could have been ruined and he had found the most aggressive option.

“Don’t go,” Seungwoo pleaded.

“I’m not,” he said quietly, his own voice shaking.

“Please, don’t go,” he said, closing his eyes before the tears could come out.

Seungsik buried his face into his chest and clenched Seungwoo’s shirt in his fists as he caught his breath. Seungwoo held him tighter as he started to shake. He didn’t know if he was crying or just nervous, but he hated himself for making him either one of those two options. 

“I’m so sorry,” Seungwoo said. “Please don’t hate me.”

“I could never hate you, you idiot.”

“Please, don’t go,” he said.

“I’m not.”

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he awoke, Seungsik was still there. Snoring loudly and drooling all over his shirt. He didn’t know whether he should have been grossed out or should have laughed. 

_ You can sleep this hard anywhere, can’t you. _

He closed his eyes and replayed the night before over and over again in his head. It couldn’t have been real, but there he was fast asleep on his chest where he left him. Neither one of them had moved or pushed the other away. 

Seungsik was still there. 

He said he wouldn’t go, and he didn’t. 

But what if he wanted to?

Before he could jump to a conclusion, he heard a sharp inhale as Seungsik woke up from a deep sleep.

“What time is it,” he said, pushing himself up. He was wild eyed and very confused about his surroundings that most definitely weren’t his bedroom.

“I don’t know,” Seungwoo groaned. He reached out for him and tugged on his shirt. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, rubbing his face to wake himself up. “Did you?”

“Mhm.”

“Did I snore?”

“Nope,” Seungwoo lied.

“Good,” he smiled. “That would have been embarrassing.”

Seungwoo looked down at the wet spot on his shirt. “You didn’t drool either.”

“I didn’t?” He asked, surprised, but then he looked down and saw the mess he had made. “Oh.”

“Mhm.”

“Sorry,” Seungsik said.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s your fault,” he said.

“I know.”

“You wanted me to stay,” he said.

“That I did.”

“And you know I–,” he started, but he was too embarrassed to finish.

_ “I know,”  _ he said, tugging on his shirt. “Thank you.”

“I would have only left if you asked me to,” he said quietly. “I’ve always only done whatever it was that you asked me to.”

Before Seungwoo could ask what he meant, he got up and went to his room like normal. He guessed all they could do was start their day normally. 

He got up too and changed into a dry shirt that wasn’t covered in slobber and joined him in the bathroom where a sleepy Seungsik was brushing his teeth. He grabbed his own toothbrush and they brushed their teeth quietly together like they had done thousands of times. Like normal.

Then without a word, they wandered into the kitchen to make their own breakfasts like they had done a thousand times. Like normal.

Everything was normal, but at the same time, nothing was. 

Seungwoo put his bowl in the sink and closed his eyes. “Don’t see anyone else.”

It was meant to be a question, but it came out like a demand.  _ Please. _

“I won’t,” he said.

Seungwoo took a deep breath. “I mean, unless you want to. You can do whatever you want. You’re your own person, but please… don’t see anyone else.”

“I won’t,” he repeated with the same softness, not at all annoyed with him for asking. He walked over and put his arms around him, not to tease him that time, and buried his face in his neck.

“Please don’t see anyone else,” he said again.

“When have I seen anyone,” he said quietly. “When have I been with anyone but you?”

“I don’t know,” Seungwoo said, his voice catching in his throat like he was going to cry.

“When have you ever been with anyone but me?”

That jarred him. He thought back as far as he could, but there wasn’t a single person he had so much as flirted with in years. There hadn’t been anyone else he had wanted to with.

“I can’t remember,” he said.

Seungsik hummed. “It’s good to see you’re finally starting to pay attention. I was starting to worry you would never catch on.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” he asked, pulling back.

“It means,” he said, brushing the hair out of Seungwoo’s eyes. “You’re always the last one to figure yourself out.”

“Oh? And if you’re so smart, why haven’t you said anything?”

“I have,” he said. “I tell you I love you every day.”

Seungwoo’s cheeks burned, hearing those words like that for the first time, and he looked down, embarrassed.

_ “Aigoo,”  _ he Seungsik teased. “I thought you were supposed to be the tough one.”

“Shut up,” he groaned before kissing him on purpose that time, and the funny thing was, it didn’t feel new or strange because Seungsik felt like home and they had always been that way even if he was a little slow to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
